


Девять лет

by IamAbsolem (orphan_account)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IamAbsolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гилберт прекрасно осведомлен, что когда-то был младше Алисы, и она задирала его на правах старшей, высовываясь из окна высокой башни и дразня – скорее как дракон, нежели запертая принцесса. Однако в той памяти, которую он считает настоящей – той, где фигурируют господин Оз, приторный Брейк и чрезмерно заботливая Шерон, - между ними всегда разница в возрасте девять лет в его пользу, которая ему кажется пропастью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять лет

Гилберт прекрасно осведомлен, что когда-то был младше Алисы, и она задирала его на правах старшей, высовываясь из окна высокой башни и дразня – скорее как дракон, нежели запертая принцесса. Однако в той памяти, которую он считает настоящей – той, где фигурируют господин Оз, приторный Брейк и чрезмерно заботливая Шерон, - между ними всегда разница в возрасте девять лет в его пользу, которая ему кажется пропастью. Они оба знают только тех себя, которыми являются в настоящий момент. И прошлое, и будущее для них сокрыто. Расклад перевернулся, роли поменялись.

Она вернулась из Бездны, и ей по-прежнему было пятнадцать – как физически, так и эмоционально. Он жил в этом мире дольше пятнадцати лет, ему исполнилось двадцать четыре, и неудивительно, что для него она стала капризным, взбалмошным ребенком, нуждающимся не столько в заботе, сколько в опеке. Проклинай свои родительские склонности, не проклинай – есть, как есть.

Тогда она носила сапоги до колен, короткую юбку и красно-белое пальто, как пресловутая Червонная Королева из сказки Кэрролла. У неё были тяжелые густые волосы, свисающие ниже пояса, и она откидывала их за спину двумя руками небрежным жестом, будто отмахиваясь от надоедливых поклонников. Её фиалковые глаза светились жизнью и интересом, блестели, сияли – у Гилберта про запас имелись десятки эпитетов. Она крутилась, как юла, говорила громко-истерично и совала нос, куда не надо; отучить её от привычки оскорблять первых встречных и чуть что, кидаться в драку, не представлялось возможным. Алиса Баскервилль не подлежала контролю; ураган в теле девочки-подростка, бунт в ярчайшем его проявлении. Она обожала мясо, млела от запаха жаркого и стремилась изучить мир, чтобы не задавать вопросов, которые окружающие называли глупыми; гонялась за бабочками в саду поместья Рейнсворт и удивлялась, почему на пальцах пыльца; не следила за словами и часто за это расплачивалась. Гилберт ругался с ней во всю мощь голосовых связок; среди слуг возникла тенденция освобождать для них отдельные комнаты специально, чтобы они вдоволь наорались без последствий в виде чужих лопнувших барабанных перепонок. В пятнадцать Алиса мастерски орудовала косой и подавала себя, как королеву, но была абсолютно беспомощна в быту. Гилберту нравилось следить за тем, как она увлеченно катает детские игрушки и глазеет по сторонам на рынке; он с удовольствием для неё готовил, потому что восторг дегустатора – лучшая награда для повара, а восторг переполнял её, когда она запихивала его стряпню в рот, словно кто-то вот-вот уведёт её у неё из-под носа. Она забывала обиды и пререкания, смотрела на него, как на бога и признавалась: «Твоя еда – лучшая из всего, что я пробовала!». В такие моменты Гилберт чувствовал себя особенным; не мальчишкой, которого изводил Брейк, не слугой Оза, а человеком, которому есть, о ком заботиться и у которого есть тот, кто будет ему за это благодарен. Оз всегда поворачивался к нему спиной, принимая его, как должное; Алиса стояла лицом и не отводила взгляд. Она раздражала, крушила и ломала всё дурно лежащее, городила ерунду и плакала по поводу и без, однако Гилберт смирился с этим неожиданно быстро и легко. У каждого есть недостатки; у нее были и достоинства. Он сам не заметил, как её человеческая сущность перекрыла сущность цепи. Упустил мгновение, когда она из врага переместилась в разряд друга и личной головой боли. За ней приходилось носиться, кормить с ложечки, когда она отказывалась есть полезную пищу и требовала мяса, вытирать ей нос после очередного всплеска слёз и подбадривать дежурными шпильками. Ей было пятнадцать, ему – двадцать четыре, и он играл то ли отца, то ли брата.

Гилберт Найтрей почти не удивился, когда после развязки она уцепилась за его рукав и заявила, что переедет к мистеру Тёрнеру с ним. То, что у смотрителя академии в доме было только две комнаты, одну из которых занимал он сам, её не смутило. Поставим вторую кровать, сказала она, и Ворон не нашёл аргументов против.

К её восемнадцати и его двадцати семи они жили, как настоящая семья. Гилберт занимался хозяйством и готовил под заказ, мистер Тёрнер пропадал в академии, а Алиса моталась по городу, развозя газеты и свёртки с его блюдами – даже не подъедая по дороге. Каждый день походил на предыдущий, и эта рутина для всех была величайшей благодатью – после нескончаемых битв, сражений и конфликтов. Гилберт и Алиса выстроили собственный мир со светлой кухней, общей комнатой, тонущей в полумраке и разделенной ровно на две половины, наполненный запахом домашней выпечки и тепла. Они собирались втроем за столом вечером и обсуждали события дня, шутили и невинно издевались друг над другом. У Гилберта был Винсент, но только с Алисой он почувствовал, что значит быть старшим братом. Она перестала быть столь взбалмошной, под чутким руководством мистера Тёрнера обучилась светским манерам и искусству держать себя в руках, однако не избавилась ни от короткой юбки, ни от наглой ухмылки. С ним она оставалась той неотесанной и грубой Алисой, какой была до финала, и Гилберт воспринимал это как жест доверия с её стороны; она продолжала обзывать его Водорослью, перемежая с Патлатым, употребляла формальное «Ворон» и в самых редких случаях обращалась к полному имени. Гилберт отныне не держал в нагрудном кармане платок, не сжимал её подбородок, чтобы заставить проглотить овощи и сократил «Глупый Кролик» до «Кролика».

В её двадцать и его двадцать девять они присутствовали в качестве свидетелей на свадьбе Оза и Эхо – в том самом здании с часами, откуда Безариуса когда-то сбросили в Бездну. Молодожены стояли перед часами на коленях; Оз – в белом костюме, Эхо – в синем пышном платье, развевающемся под порывами ветра, и Гилберт с Алисой, облаченные в чёрные одежды, на их фоне смотрелись абсурдными пятнами. Оз крепко стискивал хрупкую ладонь девушки, а та отвечала ему тем же; когда они поцеловались и голуби с потолка рассыпали лепестки лилий, присутствующие поняли окончательно: всё закончилось. Испытаний больше не будет. И только Алиса болезненно прикусила губу – подбородок измазали алые капли; Гилберт метнулся к ней, вытаскивая из петлицы фигурный шарф, но она молча остановила его. Помотала головой, не поднимая глаз и, едва Эхо разобралась с букетом невесты, спешно пошла прочь, вытирая рукавом кровь, никем не замеченная – всеобщее внимание приковала новая чета Безариусов.

Когда Гилберт выпутался из сети желающих поболтать и поинтересоваться, как он относится к свадьбе дражайшего господина, она сидела на лестнице, обняв ноги и смотря в пустоту. Он видел такое раньше, когда её связь с Бездной ещё не была разрублена; она словно засыпала с открытыми глазами, хотя на самом деле её сознание пребывало в чертогах сестры и пило с ней чай. Однако отныне Бездной никто не управлял, и ей некуда было идти. Разве что спрятаться в собственном разуме.

Гилберт присел рядом; Алиса прислонилась к нему, уткнувшись в предплечье. Она не плакала, не говорила и не всхлипывала. 

Наверное, именно в тот день всё полетело к чертям.

В двадцать два Алиса работала в салоне красоты, в это же время Гилберт поднимал на ноги собственное кафе, помещение для которого было подарено ему на тридцать первый день рождения Безариусом, наконец-то получившим доступ к отцовским финансам. Здоровье мистера Тёрнера начинало барахлить, Алиса сутками торчала в салоне. Гилберт с ней почти не пересекался и чувствовал, как крошатся возведенные ими стены семьи. Алиса наотрез отказывалась обсуждать Оза и Эхо, не спрашивала даже, как дела у Шерон; у Гилберта сложилось впечатление, что она хочет убежать от них всех. Он готовил ей и оставлял еду на столе, а когда наведывался в кухню, тарелки, чисто вымытые, красовались на подставках. Алиса повзрослела: убирала за собой, не якшалась ручной работы. Найтрей не мог определить, по душе ли ему это. Вместе с той неугомонной девчонкой что-то ушло и из его жизни; словно кто-то пробрался в дом и обворовал. Алиса выкинула чёрную юбку, хотя гардероб от этого нормальнее не стал: она отвергала пышные платья, поэтому заменила их на штаны, к которым подбирала различные аксессуары. Чаще её пальцы обтягивала ткань перчаток, а волосы – собирались в витиеватые прически. С ним она почти не препиралась.

В двадцать пять Баскервилль раздавала приказания в своём салоне, ходила с идеально прямой спиной и держалась в седле, как прирожденная аристократка, так что даже Оз не стеснялся составлять ей компанию. Благодарные клиенты приглашали её на деловые приёмы, светские рауты и семейные ужины, где она очаровывала всех широкой улыбкой, грубоватым флиртом и чутким, хотя и пошловатым на вкус приверженцев классики, чувством юмора. Дворяне находили её эксцентричной и экстравагантной, а ей и в радость. Гилберт почти не удивился, когда понял, что ночевать она возвращается через раз, хотя это раскаленной иглой вонзилось в область сердца; от боли он уронил тарелку с нетронутой пастой, и она разлетелась на тысячи осколков, как что-то внутри него.

Они завтракали втроем с мистером Тёрнером, и за столом она почти всегда молчала.

Удивился Гилберт, когда раз в неделю стали звонить в дверной звонок и когда Алиса объявила, что открывать будет сама. Возможно, она полагалась на честность Ворона или верила, что ему нет дела, но не следить за ней она его не просила. И Гилберт, пользуясь этим, влез туда, куда лезть было не надо. На пороге по пятницам появлялся Брейк, вручал Алисе коробку, перевязанную розовой лентой, глубоко целовал её и удалялся. А с утра девушка спускалась в новом наряде – традиционно ярком, брючном и пахнущем конфетами.

Найтрея от этого корёжило. Он не мог смотреть на неё, игнорировать чёртов запах, от которого в горле образовывался мерзкий ком. Но и оставить её тоже не мог. Они жили в двух разных плоскостях, соприкасаясь лишь на кухне и в спальне, где как годы тому назад спали на разъединенных кроватях в противоположных углах, однако он всё ещё был её братом. Или, как выражался мистер Тёрнер, курицей-наседкой. Она уже давно была самостоятельной: владела популярным салоном, вершащим чудеса с самыми захудалыми серыми мышками, беседовала с министрами и политическими деятелями, чьи жёны доверяли ей свою внешность, выделяла воскресенья на прогулки с Брейком в парковых кущах… Гилберт видел их как-то раз, прогуливаясь пешком до квартиры знакомой, чтобы занести обещанный торт. Они сидели на раскинутом по траве пледе, Брейк горячо шептал ей что-то на ухо, а она равнодушно рассматривала ближайшее дерево, подставляя шею.

У Гилберта свело зубы, но защищать её честь он не поспешил. Она ведь взрослая. Сама разберётся.

В двадцать семь Алису за глаза называли старой девой. Все подруги и коллеги вышли замуж, а она так и жила с Гилбертом, ночи проводя то в их комнате, то у Брейка. У Шерон и Лиама родился третий ребенок, у Эхо и Оза – второй, Ада свила милое гнёздышко в сельской местности со своим супругом и ждала первого. Их дружный круг разомкнулся, и они почти не вспоминали друг о друге – ограничивались парой открыток в год. Обслуживающий персонал салона полностью обновился, так как предыдущие мастерицы с головой окунулись в семейные заботы. Одна Алиса была неизменна.

Когда Гилберт осведомился, не собирается ли Брейк сделать ей предложение, она фыркнула и заявила, что этот белобрысый от неё такой подачки не дождётся. Примерно через месяц поток коробок с подарками прекратился. Алиса от комментариев воздержалась. Спала она снова в доме.

Кафе Гилберта процветало; на заработанные средства он открыл скромную пекарню, в которой с удовольствием исполнял обязанности главного пекаря и продавца. У прилавка вечно сновали женщины от четырнадцати лет до глубокой старости; как же – брюнет в расцвете сил, с обаятельной улыбкой и мягким взглядом! Он легко мог найти кого-нибудь, приобрести коттедж где-нибудь за городом и наслаждаться семейной жизнью. Завести сына или дочь. Любая ответила бы «да», не задумываясь – он ведь и красив, и не стар, и денег вдоволь. Но он не мог. Потому что вечером приходила Алиса – усталая, с кругами под глазами и журчащим животом. И пусть ей больше не требовалось утирать сопли, между ними по-прежнему была разница – та самая пропасть в девять лет, под давлением которой он ещё играл роль брата.

Она подсовывала ему фотографии незамужних подруг. Он рвал их и выкидывал в окно. И слышал, как она плачет в подушку – едва различимо. Под простыней она прятала портрет Оза. Когда Гилберт сжёг его прямо перед ней, она лишь закрыла глаза и удалилась.

Гилберт считал кощунственным думать и говорить, что любит её. Его чувства к ней столь простым определениям не поддавались.

Через полгода после того, как Алисе исполнилось тридцать два, скончался мистер Тёрнер.

Алиса не проронила ни слезинки – стальным тоном распорядилась привлечь лучших специалистов частного похоронного бюро и взяла бразды управления процессом. Любой обвинил бы Баскервилль в равнодушии, но Гилберт заметил её углубившиеся морщины и нервную дрожь. Когда ночью она дико взвыла, он поперхнулся горем: его пятнадцатилетняя Алиса, девочка-ураган и девочка-неприятность, умерла много лет назад, и последние остатки её забрал в могилу мистер Тёрнер, единственный, к кому она могла обратиться: «Отец».

На похоронах присутствовали только Гилберт, Алиса, Рейм, Шарлотта и Лео. Алиса плакала, как не плакала с детства, куталась в его, Гилберта, плащ и казалась такой маленькой, что девять лет хлестнули его по лицу. Да, ей уже не пятнадцать; ей за тридцать, линии в уголках её глаз темнеют, впечатываясь в кожу. Она больше не прыгает и не голосит во всю глотку, не катает по полу детские игрушки и не задаёт глупых вопросов. Но она – его Алиса, беспомощная и одинокая. И он должен её защищать.

Ночью Алиса забирается к нему под одеяло и приникает ледяными губами к его губам. Он путается в тяжелых каштановых прядях, заключает её в объятия, ощущая, как соленые капли стекают на его лицо с её ресниц.

Бездна сворачивается и исходит с воплем изгнанного демона. Девяти лет больше нет.


End file.
